Un reencuentro de ensueño
by FearlessMockingjay
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss no hubiera sido atacada por Peeta cuando se reencontraron? ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Porque yo sí. ONE SHOT. -


**Hola! Si estás aquí gracias por entrar a leer este ONE SHOT.**

**Estaba aburrida y de pronto se me ocurrió esto. Soy de las personas que odiarán eternamente a Suzanne Collins por arruinar quizás el único momento donde Katniss se leía completamente enamorada.**

**Este es un "¿Qué tal si Peeta no la hubiera atacado?" ¿Pueden imaginarselo, porque yo sí ;)**

**Sin mas que agregar, disfrútenlo. Es bastante corto, pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude.**

_**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins es la dueña de estos personajes u.u**_

* * *

_Un reencuentro de ensueño__._

«Peeta».  
Sano y salvo. Bueno, quizá no tan sano, pero al menos a salvo y aquí, lejos de Snow. A salvo. Aquí. Conmigo. Podré tocarlo dentro de un minuto, verlo sonreír, oír su risa.  
Haymitch me sonríe.  
—Venga, vamos —dice.  
Casi floto de felicidad. ¿Qué le diré? Oh, ¿qué más da? Peeta estará encantado le diga lo que le diga. Seguramente me besará de todos modos. Me pregunto si será como aquellos últimos besos en la playa de la arena, los que ni siquiera me había atrevido a analizar hasta ahora.  
Peeta ya está despierto, sentado en el borde de la cama; mira con desconcierto a los tres médicos que lo tranquilizan, le miran los ojos con linternas y le comprueban el pulso. Me decepciona que mi cara no sea lo primero que vea al despertarse, pero acaba de verme ahora mismo. Primero parece incrédulo y después expresa algo más intenso que no soy capaz de interpretar. ¿Deseo? ¿Desesperación? Seguramente las dos cosas, porque aparta a los médicos, salta de la cama y avanza hacia mí. Corro hacia él con los brazos extendidos odiando cada metro, centímetro que me mantiene alejada de su lado.

Debo asegurarme a mí misma una y otra vez que este es el mundo real, porque cuando mi propio cuerpo choca con el de Peeta me sorprende no haber despertado ya de este sueño. Es demasiado perfecto, y yo no tengo sueños perfectos.

Sin embargo, sus brazos se aferran con tal determinación a mi cuerpo que me permito relajarme mientras lo abrazo con el mismo fervor. Intento no quebrarme ahora mismo y fallo miserablemente; bajo su ropa puedo sentir los daños que Snow ha inflingido sobre él, lo que antes era un cuerpo musculoso y saludable ahora sólo es el cuerpo de un chico escuálido y tembloroso.

—Te he extrañado. —murmura suavemente en mi oído, enviando un cosquilleo que se extiende hasta llegar a la boca de mi estomago. No respondo, y me limito a enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos contra él, absorbiendo su esencia y repitiéndome a mí misma que deje de llorar.

Reacciono de manera reacia al escuchar las voces de los médicos, diciendo que debo soltarlo para seguir examinándolo. No quiero hacerlo, no les quiero dar la oportunidad de apartarlo de mí, no de nuevo. Peeta parece comprender esto de alguna manera, y me aleja de su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder apartar mis lágrimas con sus manos. Poder ver sus ojos azules frente a mí otra vez me calma, ignorando el hecho de que bajo ellos están las bolsas más notorias que he visto jamás. Se ve demacrado, muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi, y sin embargo su sonrisa sigue siendo igual de dulce.

Envuelvo sus dedos en los míos con fuerza cuando toma mi mano para guiarme hasta la cama donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado antes.

Los médicos parecen irritados, claramente no les agrada tenerme ahí mientras ellos hacen su trabajo, pero no me importa. No hay manera de que le vuelva a quitar el ojo de encima. No confío en ellos, de hecho no confío en nadie.

Los observo recelosa mientras ellos continúan con lo que hacían: controlan su presión arterial, su ritmo cardiaco, vuelven a examinarle los ojos una vez más y miden sus reflejos.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando los oigo decir que se encuentra bien pese a su considerable perdida de peso. Luego los sigo con la mirada mientras desaparecen, dejándonos solos, y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que no he dicho una palabra aún.

—¿Estás bien?— me dice Peeta, y eso trae más lágrimas a mis ojos. Yo debería estar haciendo esa pregunta, no él. Sin embargo, sé que estoy sollozando de felicidad. _De verdad está aquí conmigo._

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunto, utilizando mis manos para secarme las mejillas. Peeta asiente dándome una pequeña sonrisa. —Entonces sí estoy bien.

Sus brazos se cierran a mi alrededor otra vez, y me aferro a su cuerpo sin dudarlo cruzando los míos por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí tanto como puedo.

No sé como es que sucede pero terminamos acostados a lo largo de la cama, mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, un brazo cruzado sobre su cintura, nuestras piernas interlazadas.

—Lo lamento. —digo, lo suficientemente alto para que él me oiga.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dejar que nos separaran en la arena. Fui una idiota, tenías razón, no debí permitir que nos mandaran por sitios diferentes.

—Tal vez estaríamos ambos muertos si no nos hubiéramos separado.— responde, acariciándome la espalda.

—Tal vez no.

Peeta me sujeta por la cintura y me arrastra un poco más hacia arriba, de manera que ahora nuestros rostros están a la misma altura.

—Si no nos hubiéramos separado los Juegos habrían continuado.

—Hubiera preferido morir ahí mismo a estar viviendo con esta incertidumbre. —digo, acariciando su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos. —Irme a dormir cada noche pensando en ti ha sido uno de los peores dolores que he sentido, no saber si estabas bien, si te estaban haciendo algo justo en ese momento…saber que estabas tan lejos y no podía ayudarte.

Hago una pausa. ¿Desde cuando soy tan buena con las palabras? De pronto me siento completamente desinhibida, como si contarle lo que he sentido no fuera un gran problema. Es extraño, yo no soy así.

Peeta sonríe encantadoramente y se acerca aún más a mí. Está tan cerca que sus labios están prácticamente sobre los míos.

—Olvídate de eso, ¿sí? Ya estoy aquí, y no te voy a dejar te lo prometo. —sus labios rozan los míos suavemente mientras dice eso, enviando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Sé que estoy sonrojada, y no me importa. Tampoco me importan las consecuencias de lo que traerá esto luego, así que cierro los milímetros que nos separan y lo beso. Y ahí está de nuevo, el hambre que se apoderó de mí en la playa, el calor extendiéndose hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Los besos no me satisfacen, no importa cuanto amor puedo encontrar en ellos.

Suelto lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras entre beso y beso, diciendo que me ama, repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Y suelto aún más lágrimas cuando me encuentro a mí misma diciéndolo de vuelta. Las palabras suenan demasiado fáciles, escapan de mi boca de manera tan sencilla que me sorprende el poco esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para sacarlas. Como si mi mente ya lo tuviera claro desde antes.

—Te amo. —digo, en un murmuro.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con el techo devolviéndome la mirada, de él cuelgan tubos fluorescentes que me dejan ciega por unos instantes. Intento girar la cabeza para buscar a Peeta al otro lado de la cama pero el dolor que me atraviesa el cuello me detiene. Gritaría si pudiera, pero apenas y tengo voz. Mis manos viajan hasta el collarín frío devolviéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Estoy sola en la habitación del hospital del Distrito 13. Tengo mucho frío pese a las mantas que Prim me ha traído. Peeta me ha atacado. Lo de hace un momento ha sido sólo un sueño.

Fijo la mirada en uno de los tubos fluorescentes y me doy cuenta de lo borroso que comienza a hacerse a través de mis lagrimas, pero aún así no las aparto, se deslizan por el final de mis ojos, mojándome las mejillas y metiéndose entre el collarín.

He tenido sueños horripilantes, con monstruos y cosas horribles, pero este sueño los supera a todos. Porque era demasiado lindo.

Despertar de un sueño como aquel sólo para descubrir que la realidad es muy diferente es la peor pesadilla que alguien puede tener.

Los sollozos sacuden mi cuerpo y no trato de pararlos, pese a que las sacudidas hacen que el dolor se haga más presente. Pero el dolor físico no se compara con el emocional que siento justo ahora.

_Peeta se ha ido, _me repito una y otra vez, convenciéndome de que esta es la vida real.

—Peeta se ha ido. —murmuro para mí misma.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí significa que lo leíste, yay!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Estoy escribiendo otro fanfic llamado "Sobreviviendo", así que si quieres puedes echarle una mirada. Y si eres parte de mis ya lectores de ese fic, entonces nos leemos en unos días ;)**

**-Sandy.**


End file.
